Modular systems such as a modular electronic device can have multiple different modular electronic components, which can be referred to as “modules.” Modules can be removable, replaceable, and/or interchangeable. In general, different modules of a modular device or system can be capable of performing different functions, including a specialized function and/or one or more general functions.
As an example, specialized modules can perform one or more specific functions using one or more specific resources. Examples of specialized modules include a camera module, a battery module, or other module configured to perform a particular task. Thus, in some examples, the specific functions can include capturing an image, supplying power, or performing a specific function using special hardware (e.g., performing a cryptographic function, a graphics processing function, etc.).
Other modules can have the capability to perform general functions using their general resources, such as a memory and a processor. For example, modules can have the ability to communicate with an external module or device (e.g., through a hardwired connection or using a wireless connection). Examples of general functions include performing a processing task, storing data in memory, or utilizing communication bandwidth.
Modules can be combined with other modules or devices. In some examples, such combination can utilize physical combination, for example, by attaching modules to each other or a common structure. For example, a processing module from a modular phone can be removably physically combined with an interface module (e.g., HDMI or USB) to provide video-playback functionality. In other examples, combinations of modules can include physically unconnected devices, such as, for example, modules that are communicatively connected over one or more wireless communication links.